1 KiSs Fr0m U
by UreyEz13
Summary: A kiss is just a simle touch of lips...but what if you find the right 1? And you experience the thing you hated most feeling? TRUE LOVE? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch? [SxS] [ExT] R&R PLEASE!
1. The Deal With A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I would simply disown CCS. As simple as that! What else would I be writing in this part of the story? Huh? P**

**Summary:** _A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?_

* * *

**1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ**

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter I _: The Deal With A Kiss**

"What was it like!" a brunette girl squeeled as she leans on her palm dreamily, looking at a blushing red haired girl sitting right in front of her with her dazed off tan eyes.

"His lips were warm and it felt as if I was floating with the wind, as light as a feather!" the red head described even more dreamily, her smokey gray eyes sparkling despite its rather dimmed color.

"Cloud nine!" the brunette girl exclaimed excitedly, their conversing voices echoing despite the loud noise in the classroom.

"Yeah…" the red haired one answered which seemed more like a sigh.

"What's with a simple kiss?" interrupted a voice as an auburn haired girl puts down her bag on the empty seat just beside the two thrilled girls. "It's just two lips touching together… like skin on skin," she explained, her unique emerald eyes visibly rolled despite her bangs covering them as she bows down to fix her things.

The brunette girl rolled her eyes as well and moaned. "Couldn't you be a little less… _Kill Joy_?" she insulted the newly arrived classmate.

"I doubt it," she simply answered coldly as though the insult didn't even hit her.

"Let's just leave her alone," the red haired one suggested as she and her friend walks away and transfers to another pair of seat.

"What have you done now Sakura?" a modest voice remarked from behind her as a long and wavy, purple haired girl placed down her own things on an empty seat beside her.

Sakura, the auburn haired one shrugged and raised both her hands with a shook of her head. "I don't know," she answered with the innocent look.

The purple haired girl glared at her with her amethyst eyes.

"Fine. What if I DID do something?" Sakura replied, still not admitting she did. "Why even bother lecturing me about it Tomoyo?" she added, hoping her friend would see her point.

The girl named Tomoyo let out a sigh. "You got a point," she finally gave in.

Sakura smiled naughtly.

"You wouldn't listen anyway… you never do," Tomoyo remarked with a playful smile as she stands up from her seat and picks up a piece of paper that had fallen from her notebook.

"Hey YOU, Kinomoto!" the brunette girl shouted, referring to Sakura by her last name.

"What now?" she simply moaned in return.

"Kissing is just a simple touch of lips right?" she repeated the same words that came out of Sakura's mouth when she had intervened with the girl's _squeeling_ moment.

Sakura simply nodded as Tomoyo eyes the brunette.

"Well…" the girl responded with mischievousness in her voice. "I dare you to kiss… THAT guy," she finished her sentence as she points to a guy across the room with messy chestnut brown hair.

Sakura simply grinned.

Upon her response the bruntte girl grinned more. "On the lips," she suddenly added, hoping the specification would make Sakura back out with the single word _no_.

"You really think I would simply answer _yes_ to whatever you tell me to do?" Sakura responded in a teasing voice.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Unless you're afraid you'd simly fall for him once you touch his lips," she simply spat back.

"_Fall in love_?" Sakura repeated the words with a question disgustedly. "It's not even in my dictionary," she reacted at the phrase.

"Okay… what if I triple dare you?" the girl bargained.

Sakura chuckled. "What would I get out if it if I do?" she questionned before directly answering, making sure she wasn't just falling for one of their stupid tricks.

The brunette girl looked at the ceiling with a thinking expression. "What if…" she started. "We'll have half the year as a bracket after you two kiss today. And if you manage to NOT fall in love with each other then… I'll…" she explained but was cut off by a lost of thought. "I'll kiss every boy in this room," she finally found the devastating deal.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she smiles at the young brunette. "Deal," she finally said the final words to close it.

Tomoyo moaned tiredly as she lets out yet another one of her sighs.

"But he must be in it too. He must know before we kiss," Sakura suddenly snatched back. "It's not my lips alone in this crap," she pointed out which was surprisingly true.

"He knows," the brunette snapped at her. "He's the reason why I thought about this… well, except you of course," she explained like any ordinary smarty pants. "He seems to think like you," she added.

"Let's go then," Sakura invited as she stands up from her seat, followed by her complaining best friend.

"Why do it?" Tomoyo whispered to her as they walked towards the other side of the room.

"It'll be my pleasure to do anything just to embarrass this brunette," she explained, copying Tomoyo's low voice as she directs her eyes to the excited young mischievous girl walking ahead of them.

Tomoyo could do nothing but moan and sigh.

"Hey Li," the brunette greeted as soon as they reached the chestnut brown haired boy's seat, disturbing him of his current reading of what seems to be a book about _The Inner Chi_.

"The deal is on?" he asked rather coldly, not removing his amber eyes from the paperback reading material.

"Of course it is," she replied as she gestures Sakura to come forward.

Sakura took a few steps to face him on his seat at the so called _Syaoran Li_ closes the book and looks at the girl he was to make contact with.

"Take a seat then and we'll get through with this," he told her as he pulls a chair right in front of his and pushes his table aside to remove the only barricade.

Sakura silently took her seat and grinned. "Why are you in this for?" she asked curiously, not a hint of nervousness on her face, nor in her voice.

"Anything to embarrass that bitch," he answered as he directs his eyes to the irrititating brunette in front of him, her back facing him and was currently asking everyone's attention for the sudden exciting event.

"Then this'll be easier than I thought," Sakura remarked as soon as everyone's attention was called and all eyes were on them now.

"Do it," the brunette signaled them.

"We will bitch, who are you to order me around?" Syaoran replied coldly as he turns to the ordering and irritating young girl.

Sakura smirked at her as well.

They both looked at each other and leaned fast, not nervous of the contact and soon, all were squeeling at the sight, so loud that even the bell was as if silenced.

They kissed.

****

**_

* * *

A/N: First Chappie? Was it short? Oh well… hope you all liked it! I'll pretty much appreciate reviews! And oh… What's AU and FLAMES? Please don't forget to tell me if you could. Thanks! REVIEWS PLEASE!_**


	2. Why Not Believe in a Kiss?

**Disclaimer: I would simply disown CCS. As simple as that! What else would I be writing in this part of the story? Huh? P**

**A/N: 4 all those who reviewed? LUV YAH! MWAH! (eeewwww….. hehehe…. Kidding!)**

**Summary:** _A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?_

**

* * *

**

1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter II :_ Why Not Believe in a Kiss?**

A tingly sensation rushed through their bodies, as questions played in their minds.

Something was wrong with the kiss.

No.

Something was _right_ about it.

Sakura and Syaoran slowly pulled away, and as they opened their eyes, they fell on each other's piercing gaze. They let out a deep sigh as they looked away and turned to the crazy brunette who started the deal.

"Well?" Sakura managed to ask coldly through the ear-pounding screams as she cocks an eyebrow at the rather surprised brunette.

"Not falling…" Syaoran mocked her as he placed an elbow at the back of his chair being the cool guy that he is.

"Don't judge too soon," the brunette snapped back with a mischievious smile. "We still have six months if you can remember," she explained enthusiastically.

"Six months of what may I ask?" the familiar voice of their teacher interrupted the argument.

All the students hurriedly returned to their seats and shook their heads, some even answered _"Oh nothing…"_ which was obviously standed for _"Oh SOMEthing…"_.

"Seeing that you don't wanna tell me, I'll simply take it as something very interesting that none of you heard the loud bell," the teacher pointed out as she fixed her things on the teacher's desk in front of the class. "Anyway, on with the lesson."

Sakura looked out of the window, having seated beside it, with her chin on her right palm. She yawned at the boring lesson, which she wasn't listening to, as she reminisce the _odd_ kiss.

_I swear to myself I'll never fall for him,_ she noted to herself determingly. _What am I even worrying about for anyway. I can't fall because of a kiss! _she added as she turns away from the window and her eyes accidentally falling to Syaoran. _I can't…_ she trailed off unintentionally as she turns back to the window again, staring at the clear blue sky.

Syaoran on the other hand looked at the teacher blankly, or more on the black board and the things she was writing without copying them, nor trying to understand them.

_Scribbles…_ Syaoran mocked the poor hand writing.

He placed his head down in his crossed arms over the table and closed his eyes. The _weird _feeling of the kiss he had a few minutes ago came back to him like a a treasured memory as he looked back on the events.

_Falling? What a joke,_ he thought to himself. _That darn brunette would wish she had never started this bet,_ he added determingly as he turned his head towards the windows and opens his eyes. His amber orbs accidentally fell on Sakura who was at the moment sighing and looking out the window in deep thought and sleepiness. _Never because of a kiss…_ the unexpected thought came to him.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Are you sure you can pull this off?" Tomoyo asked her friend who was sitting across her at the school's cafeteria.

It was already their lunch time and a surprise that they made it all the way to the half of the day without _boring_ to death. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to take a seat at the cafeteria and try what the old lady had whipped up that day, other than eating their packed lunch which they planned to save for later.

"Of course I could!" Sakura exclaimed as she takes a fork of her baked macaroni into her mouth.

Tomoyo moaned with a sigh. "How sure are you you'll win? How sure are you that you will not fall in love with that Syaoran guy?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

Sakura placed down her fork and took a sip of he iced tea. "As sure as I can be…" she answered with assurance in her voice. "I don't believe that a kiss can make a person fall in love," she explained. "It never did and it never will," she added as she picks her fork up again resumes her eating.

Tomoyo did not dare to argue. She knew that her best friend's mind was totally made up. _What else can I do about it anyway,_ she noted, reminding herself that Sakura already entered the bet and is in no postion to back out now.

She knew Sakura since elementary, and so to say with all the things she had gone through.

Sakura's mother died when she was eight, and her father is abroad to take care of business which he could not leave to go bankrupt even though he wanted to stay and take care of his children. Her brother, Touya, is studying in college, living at a dormitory and leaving her alone in their huge mansion.

Even Sakura's social life is not doing too well. She's cold to all the guys who tried courting her, she isn't bad looking. And she's also cold to people who even tried to be her friend. She's a scared young teenager.

Her love life too is a wreck. She's been in love once when she was in first year. Love, and so she thought. Back then she's a cheerful and kind girl, but after her first heartbreak when a guy named Kasuki left her when he went abroad, she changed.

It was the same reason why she did not believe in kisses.

Two persons dear to her left her with a kiss. And both didn't came back.

Her mother died after kissing her and promising that she'd always be there for her, and Kasuki left her with nothing but a kiss to remember him by.

_Too much sadness perhaps, _Tomoyo thought to herself.

"Tomoyo are you alright?" Sakura asked, snapping her best friend back to reality.

"O-Of course," she simply replied.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I don't think you'll be able to stay cold," a raven haired boy with glasses covering his sapphire eyes, mocked Syaoran as he sipped his juice.

"Are you _underestimating_ me, Eriol?" Syaoran replied in a threatening voice.

"A little," he answered with a hint of mischieviousness. "After all, she seems cute," he continued. "And her lips… I bet they felt soft and warm…" he added as if making his friend fall intentionally.

Syaoran chuckled as he shook his head in dismay. _No way…_ he secretly answered him.

Eriol stared at his best friend. He was there when the deal had taken place, just a little too quiet to be recognized.

Eriol had known him ever since they were little since their parents are business partners back in Hong Kong, and when Syaoran moved to Japan, he followed him as well. He was the closest person Syaoran had ever had, and was the only person he opened up to. He knew him like he was his own brother.

Syaoran's father died even before he had memorized how he looked like, although he says that it would've been the same even if he lived until today since he was cold as ever. His mother is a kind woman but is as strict as any irritating teacher, maybe even more. He has four annoying sisters and since he was the only boy in the family, he bears the burden of being the heir of it.

Being the heir of the richest family in Hong Kong is no laughing matter. Besides the fact that he has to be good at everything, in short, _perfect_, he has to be engaged to so many heiress that pounces at him everytime they see him. To break every one of it was the least he could do.

It was the same reason why kisses to him was nothing more than a touch of lips.

Every girl that kissed him did it because they thought he was cute and not for the person he really was.

Nobody _did_ saw him for whom he really is.

Except for Eriol, no one else did. Not even his family.

_Too much responsibility and no identity… _Eriol sighed at the thought.

"Hey Eriol!" Syaoran shouted to snap his best friend back to reality.

"Yeah?" Eriol manage to utter as a response.

"Classes are about to start," Syaoran explained. "Let's go…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I have choir practice today," Tomoyo explained as she grabbed her bag. "You could go home ahead," she offered Sakura with one of her cheerful smile.

It was already dismissal and to the students' joy and happiness, another crucial day was finally over.

"Nah…" Sakura replied with a shook of her head, not moving a inch from where she was seated. Everybody has gone home, and she knew that Tomoyo doesn't want to have her waiting and leaving her alone.

"What are you going to do here?" Tomoyo tried to talk her out of waiting alone in the room.

"Wait for you what else?" she replied, her eyes still looking out the window. "I don't have anything to do even if I go home now," she explained rather depressed as she remembered that no one but the maids would be waiting for her when she goes home.

"Okay then… I'll go back here after practice," Tomoyo gave up as she walks out of the room, sliding the door close.

Sakura sighed as she was now alone, yet again, in the dark and cold classroom.

_Mom… why did you have to leave me?_ Sakura thought to herself. Her mother was the only one whom she felt, cared about her, and even that she died seven years ago, the pain seems to come still fresh.

Sakura opened one of the windows and leaned in it, her half body outside. She breathed in the cold wind as she eyes the calm and lovely dusk that colored the sky as well as the room dark orange.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Oh crap…" Syaoran muttered to himself as he halts right before passing the gate of Tomoeda High.

"What is it this time?" Eriol moaned as he halts and turns to his friend.

"I left a notebook inside," he explained with a sigh. "I need to study, mom's gonna kill me," he added as he turns back.

"Are you gonna leave me here?" Eriol shouted at him.

"You're old enough! Go on home without me!" Syaoran shouted back, waving his hand in the air.

Eriol moaned with a sigh as he walks back to the school as well. _No way I'm missing anything…_ he thought mischievously. _My instincts tell me something good's about to happen,_ he added as he continues walking.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Syaoran walked up the stairs and to their classroom, passing by all the other quiet and dark rooms. He halted when he heard music but decided to pass by it since music wasn't his thing at all.

He halted in front of the sliding door of Room 3-B, their classroom, tiringly as he slowly slides them open.

Adjusting to the bright orange light of the setting sun, he walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"Tomoyo? Is that you?" a familiar woman's voice echoed when he entered.

_Prabably one of my classmates,_ Syaoran thought to himself as he tried his best to see who it was. _Whoever she is, she must be having a hard time distinguishing me too, because of the sun,_ he assumed.

"No, I'm not Tomoyo," he decided to answer back.

The figure twirled around. She walked a step forward as her face approach the light.

Syaoran gasped at the sight of auburn hair flying with the wind from the window, and emerald eyes standing out in the _so_ orange setting.

_Sakura?_

**_

* * *

_**

Boring? Heehee… I'm still hoping you liked it. Comments are very much welcome, and so are suggestions! But please… no flames… Please read my other works if you could. Review it as well please?

**_Thanks for all those who reviewed again! THANKS!_**

**_Once again… REVIEWS!_**


	3. Closer

**Disclaimer: I would simply disown CCS. As simple as that! What else would I be writing in this part of the story? Huh? P**

**A/N: 4 all those who reviewed? LUV YAH! MWAH! (eeewwww….. hehehe…. Kidding!)**

**Summary:** _A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?_

_

* * *

_

**1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ**

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter III _: Closer**

"Who's there?" Sakura asked when she heard the movement.

"It's me… Li," Syaoran replied as he stepped into one of the lights to be recognized as well.

"Oh…" Sakura exclaimed, a little surprised and nervous.

"What are you still doing here?" Syaoran asked her.

"Waiting for a friend, Tomoyo… and you?" she asked back, returning to the window she was looking out before Syaoran had entered.

"I left my… notebook…" Syaoran replied sheepishly.

"You… study?" Sakura said with a little chuckle.

"My… _mom_ will scold me if I don't…" he answered again, turning a little pink from embarrassment.

"A mama's boy I see…" Sakura teased him.

"I'm not a mama's boy… just… _obedient_ and… OBEDIENT!" he defended himself.

"Right…" Sakura said, turning to him with an eerie smile on her face. For some reason, she had the urge to tease him about the topic. _'Mr. Popular: Li Syaoran, A Mama's Boy!' What a headline…_ she thought to herself.

"Look… you just don't know how she is when angry…" Syaoran told her. "You _don't_ wanna make her angry," he added as if telling a horror story.

"Okay Mr. _Obedient_… don't sue…" Sakura gave in as she returns her attention to the beautiful dusk before her.

"So…" Syaoran started as he heads for the open window. "How do you think the stupid bet would end up?" he asked as he stares at the orange sky.

"I'll win…" Sakura replied determingly. "I mean… _we'll_ win… no… WHATEVER!" she added a little confused.

"How many _guys_ have _you_ kissed before anyway?" Syaoran asked out of his weird curiosity.

"I don't know… about 15 or 16 perhaps…" she explained like it was nothing of importance. "How 'bout you?"

"Maybe 28 or 30… lost track of it actually," he said with simplicity.

"28? 30? I'm surprised that you still have your lips on _playboy_," Sakura remarked as a tease.

"It's my specialty," Syaoran explained playfully. "And I'm NOT a playboy," he corrected her.

"Not a playboy huh?" Sakura echoed. "Then how did you manage to kiss all those _lucky_ girls?" she asked naughtily, this time, turning to face him.

"My family's engaging me to all these _annoying_ girls and they always seem to find a way to… _pucker up_," he explained with a little disgust.

"I see…" Sakura muttered. "And I reckon you're an heir of some sort?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Genius," Syaoran remarked.

"Thank you…" Sakura replied as she playfully bows like an award winning actress would.

"So how did kissing men ended up as your hobby?" Syaoran asked. It was his turn to tease her.

"First off, it's NOT a hobby…" Sakura started. "And I ended up kissing _men_ because of the dates I had," she explained. "They always wanted to end the day with a… _kiss_," she added with disgust.

"Now who's a heart throb?" Syaoran teased her.

Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"You know what…" Sakura started.

Silence.

"I hate that brunette," they both said at the same time as they turned towards each other. It was obvious they found nothing more to talk about, but neither wanted to end the _pleasing _conversation.

They smiled at each other.

"She's…" Sakura trailed off.

"Irritating…" Syaoran finished it up for her.

"A pain," Sakura added.

"Plastic"

"Uh… disturbing"

Silence.

"I just hate her," they ended the insults at the same time.

Both ended up laughing.

"I see we have something in common," Syaoran remarked as he sat on the nearest table. "This is going to be _way_ too easy," he added.

"I told you that earlier," Sakura told him as she gave him a playful glare. "You weren't listening _were you_?" she asked threateningly.

"I _was_!" Syaoran answered. "Promise…" he added as he avoids her glare.

"Hey, maybe we have something else in common besides our shared fury for brunettes," the wonderful thought came to Sakura. She was curious about him, though she did not notice, just like the way Syaoran was beginning to be curious about her too.

"Okay…" Syaoran started. It surprised him how well he gets along with the girl. She was the only one he had a long talk with, _and_ she's not even drooling over his good looks. "Have any siblings?" he finally asked.

"Just one _big_, _annoying_ brother…" Sakura answered. "And you?"

"_Four_ annoying big sisters!" he exclaimed. "It's a good thing they're all in college now," he explained with relief.

"You look like a bear who had stepped on a torn which was just pulled out," Sakura described his reaction.

"A _bear_?" Syaoran echoed. _She just compared me to a _bear_… _he thought to himself.

"Yeah… come to think of it you _do_ resemble it a little…" Sakura teased him with a playful grin.

"I'm _definitely_ cuter than a bear!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Even those stuffed ones," he added proudly.

"I have to agree about you being cuter than a bear," Sakura started. "But not the stuffed ones. They're a hundered times cuter than you!" she exclaimed with a chuckle.

"If I'm a bear… then you're a… a HIPPO!" he insulted her.

"Hey! Why a hippo?" Sakura shouted in defiance.

Syaoran laughed hysterically as he stared at Sakura's pouting face. _She _does_ look like a hippo! _he thought to himself, making himself laugh even more.

Sakura joined in.

"Hey… admitt it," Syaoran started, as he calms the laughing a little. "You liked the kiss didn't you?" he asked. "No… LOVED it…"

"I SO did NOT!" Sakura exclaimed as she stared at how Syaoran was laughing his head off at her reaction. "Maybe YOU did," she spat back seductively.

"I don't think so!" Syaoran simply answered, still laughing.

Sakura glared.

"Why? You wanna do it again?" Syaoran asked as he neared his face to her.

"No wa…umph!" she was about to argue, but too late, Syaoran already closed the gap between them.

It lasted only a few seconds. Syaoran slowly pulled away and stared at Sakura's emerald eyes. Sakura looked into his amber eyes as well.

Silence.

They both giggled at each other's reaction and was soon laughing their heart out.

"Let's not do that again shall we?" Syaoran suggested as he struggled to stop his laughs.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Do _what_? Exactly?" Eriol's voice startled them.

Sakura and Syaoran turned to the door and found two figures standing by the door.

The lights turned on after the switch clicked and Sakura and Syaoran found Eriol and Tomoyo by the door. Eriol's hand was still at the switch but nevertheless was staring meanigfully at them the same way the amethyst eyed girl beside him was.

"Uh… n-nothing?" Syaoran answered with another question.

"So…" Tomoyo started with a grin.

_Not good… _Sakura thought to herself.

"Are you still sure about pulling this off?" Tomoyo asked, adressing her look to Sakura.

"And are you still sure about staying cold?" Eriol asked, looking playfully at Syaoran.

"OF COURSE!"

"OF COURSE!"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other, grinning.

"H-How _did_ you two meet?" Syaoran stammered, urging to change the subject.

"Well, I followed you when you went back here and when I walked past the music room, I heard well… music," Eriol explained.

"And I reckon that you, being the music lover and all, entered the room and…" Syaoran trailed off as he twisted his sit towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Found Tomoyo," Sakura ended up the sentence and sat right beside Syaoran at the table.

"Seems to me, it's a _destined_ meeting! Right Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, looking meaningfully at Eriol and putting an arm around Sakura.

"Right," Sakura replied as she shot Tomoyo a meaningful gaze as well.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, turning slightly pink and then back to Syaoran and Sakura.

"It seems to me that you two are the one destined to meet," Eriol replied, pointing at Syaoran's arm around Sakura.

Syaoran quickly pulled it away and smiled. "We're friends now… right?" he turned to Sakura.

"Y-yeah! Friends!" Sakura stammered.

"Are you sure you're not _in love_?" Tomoyo asked, trying to make them spill.

"To him?" Sakura answered, turning to Syaoran.

"To her?" Syaoran did the same.

"No!" they both shouted and turned to Tomoyo with a nervous smile.

"Uh… L-Let's go home now Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed as she hurriedly walked over to her best friend after grabbing her bag.

"Wait!" Tomoyo shouted as she was dragged out.

"C-C'mon! Mom will be mad!" Syaoran exclaimed as he walked over to Eriol, hoping he would stop teasing him.

Eriol followed silently, still a meaningful look on his face as he closed the door. _We'll see Syaoran… we'll see… _he thought to himself.

* * *

****

**_That's done. Hope you like it! Reviews please! Sayonara!_**


	4. Math Couldn't Be Any Easier

**Disclaimer: I would simply disown CCS.**

**A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**Summary:** _A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?_

**

* * *

**

1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter IV_ : Math Couldn't Be Any Easier**

"Let's see…" Syaoran muttered to no one in particular. "(3x / 2x2-4x)-(x / x2-4x+4)… express in a single fraction…"

"ARGH!" he shouted as he messes his hair.

Syaoran was in his room, studying Advanced Algebra – a dreaded subject needless to say – when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in…" he shouted to approve of the person's entrance.

"Hey Syaoran," Eriol's voice replied after the sqeak of the door opening.

"Oh… it's you," Syaoran replied as he turned his rotating chair to his direction.

"Is that a way to greet your one and only best friend?" Eriol teased him about his greeting.

"Cut the sweet talk and tell me what you want," Syaoran replied icily.

"Why do you assume that I want something from you everytime I walk in here?" Eriol asked. "What if I came here simply to talk to you?" he added, mimicking a child when offended.

"Because…" Syaoran trailed off with a sigh. "Everytime you _do_ come in here you always wanted something."

Eriol smirked.

"Well?" Syaoran asked him again.

"This time it's different," Eriol told him proudly. "I came here to ask you…"

"Ask me! How different could it be?" Syaoran cut him off.

"If you'll let me finish you'll know," Eriol replied enthusiastically.

"Fine then," Syaoran responded.

"I came here to ask you if by any chance you want to came with me over to Diadouji," Eriol told him his agenda. "To study for the Algebra quiz tomorrow."

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"Well?" Eriol asked for his reply.

"Fine," Syaoran finally answered. "Call me when it's time to go."

"It's time to go!" Eriol snapped before he could turn back to his table.

"Okay then, let me at least get my things first," Syaoran explained as he grabs his notebook, pens, and paper.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I still can't, Tomoyo!" Sakura moaned at the sight of the seemingly unsolved math problem.

"You simply factor 2x2-4x and x2-4x+4, the denominators, then cross multiply to the numerators, 3x and x before simplifying," Tomoyo explained slowly.

Sakura moaned as she scratches her head.

Just then, the doorbell rung twice.

"That must be them," Tomoyo muttered as she rose up from the living room table.

"Them?" Sakura echoed.

Soon, Tomoyo went back to the house with two companions.

"I got it!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as she assumed Tomoyo entered the living room. "It's x-6 / 2(x-2) 2!"

"Wow that's correct!" a familiar voice asked her.

Sakura turned sharply to where it came from and smiled.

"Hi," she greeted at the smiling Syaoran and the _waving_ Eriol.

"What do you say let's get started?" Tomoyo suggested before walking towards the table again.

"Sure…" the three answered in unison.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Syaoran yawned at the last Algebra question he answered. It was already 9 o'clock in the evening and they still haven't eaten dinner, or rather, supper.

He turned to his companions who were all already sleeping.

Eriol's head was leaned on the couch behind him since he worked on the table, Tomoyo's was on the couch's arm since she was the first to finish the problems being the smart one, and Sakura's on the table on top of her notebook with problems left unfinished.

Syaoran looked at the peaceful face of Sakura and just couldn't help but be mesmerized.

_Why can't you be like any other girl…_ he asked unintentionally. _You just have to be… YOU._

Syaoran stared at her, tracing each detail on face. Her eyes, though closed, seems kind and innocent, unlike the daring person that she is when awake. Her nose was perfect, needless to say, and her lips are…

_Sweet… _Syaoran thought uncontrollably in a trance.

Syaoran shove a piece of her hair that dropped down on her face.

Sakura quivered a little.

Syaoran smiled at the childish gesture.

_I am NEVER falling for you,_ he noted to himself, nearing his face to her.

Syaoran got caught up in the moment and was unintentionally leaning further. He was about to make yet another soft kiss when Sakura's eyes burst open.

"What time is it?" Sakura mumbled as she straightens up, rubbing her eyes.

"N-nine o'clock…" Syaoran, who swiftly errected his sit the moment Sakura's eyes burst open, managed to stammer in response.

"WHAT?" Sakura exclaimed as she stands up from her seat. "My brother's gonna…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, confused. "He's gonna kill you for not being home at 7?" he added with a gin.

"How could he…" Sakura whispered.

"Huh?" Syaoran wondered out.

"He's not living with me anymore… I live alone," Sakura explained melancholicly.

"Alone?" Syaoran echoed. "Where's your mom? Dad? Your brother?"

"My mom's… dead… father abroad and my brother in college…" Sakura replied icily.

"I'm… sorry…" Syaoran apologized for the insensitive questions.

"Don't be," Sakura answered.

"Then I'm not," he snapped back smartly with a grin.

Sakura turned to him, surprised.

"You are unbelievable," she said, now with a smile on her face.

"W-wha?" Eriol muttured as soon as he woke up.

"What's wrong guys?" Tomoyo asked after a few seconds.

"Nothing!" Syaoran and Sakura replied.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other with confused glances.

"Did something happen while we were sleeping?" Tomoyo asked with a meaningful stare playing between Sakura and Syaoran.

"We told you…" Sakura started as she picks up her things. "Nothing."

"And where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as she follows Sakura who was starting for the door.

"Home of course," Sakura replied enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Tomoyo started, her eyes flickering like she was up to no good. "Why not you guys sleep here tonight?"

"Uh… we have classes tomorrow," Syaoran pointed out. He too knew that the girl was up to no good.

"If your problem is the uniforms, don't worry, I'll have one of the maids bring them here," Eriol resolved what he was assuming Sakura and Syaoran would find as a loop hole from what he and Tomoyo had come up with.

"And you could call your maids to bring yours as well." Tomoyo told Sakura.

"Well…" Sakura started.

"Fine then," Syaoran said, trying hard to look unaffected.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo tried to sweet talk her.

Sakura sighed before answering.

"Okay," she finally decided.

"Alrighty!" Tomoyo shouted. "First stop, _supper_…"

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged worried glances before watching Tomoyo and Eriol enter the kitchen with meaningful grins.

"I think they're up to something…" Sakura whispered in a low voice.

"Definitely," Syaoran replied in the same way.

They gulped at the thought of what might their friends got under their sleeves before following into the kitchen.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"That was a nice dinner!" Sakura exclaimed as she sips the last of her mango shake.

"Don't you wish you sleep here more often?" Tomoyo teased her.

"Definitely!" Sakura replied.

"What do we do now?" Eriol asked, turning to Tomoyo.

"We wash the dishes," Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

"Wash the dishes?" Syaoran echoed in disbelief.

"Yes, wash the dishes," Tomoyo cleared.

"It's fun to do with your friends you know," Eriol agreed. "It's exciting."

"Fine then, let's do it!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up her plate first. "Anything to get me to bed!"

Syaoran followed without further questions and went into the dirty kitchen to place the dishes in the sink.

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged meaningful glances and grinned.

Once all the dirty dishes were placed on the sink, Sakura turned on the water and faced her friends.

"So, better get started huh?" she suggested.

"You know what…" Tomoyo trailed off her prepared excuse. "I think I still have a dirty plate up in my room… I left it earlier when I went to open the door for you."

"Then go and get it!" Sakura told her playfully. "We wouldn't want ants around the house would we?"

"Okay then…" Tomoyo replied before turning around. "Oh Hiiragizawa… do you mind coming with me?" she suddenly asked.

"No," Eriol replied. "Be right back guys."

In a few seconds, both were out of sight and Sakura and Syaoran were left all alone.

"Think they did that on purpose?" Syaoran asked.

"Yup…" Sakura replied as she starts to put the dish washing soap on the scrub.

"I don't understand it," Syaoran started. "Why do they… _oof!_" he was cut off by a huge plump soapy foam on his face.

Sakura was playing innocent as she scrubs one of the plates, desperately fighting a menacing laugh.

"What was that for!" Syaoran shouted as he wiped the foam off of his face.

"What is what for?" Sakura replied, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"This!" Syaoran shouted as he picks up a thick foam of soap from the sink.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled, picking up the sink's water hose and spraying it all over the place, including Syaoran.

"Wait!" Syaoran shouted as he tries to grab the water hose – he successfully did.

Spraying the place with water and throwing a bunch of soap foam every now and then, the place was a total wreck, filled with loud laughs and a pair of sweet looking teenagers. Defined – Syaoran was holding the spray from behind Sakura who was falling back and into Syaoran's broad chest whenever she tries to escape the wild water.

"I told you it'll work," Tomoyo told Eriol who was hiding with her behind the door leading to the kitchen. They were peeping through a small opening of the door ever since they were suppose to leave for the dirty plate in her room.

"Imagine what a simply review for a quiz in Math could do…" Eriol simply remarked.

"Yeah… imagine that."

**_

* * *

_**

I hope you still like it like how you did with the other chapters. Please review. No flames please, but constructive criticisms are welcome. Reviews…


	5. Best of Friends

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CCS.**

**A/N: Thanks 4 the reviews!**

**Summary:** _A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?_

**

* * *

**

1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter V _: Best of Friends**

"Morning!" Sakura greeted as soon as she walked in the kitchen for a 6 o' clock breakfast.

"Morning…" Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran, who were already sitting at the table, greeted her hazily. It was obvious they had just woken up a few seconds earlier than she did.

"Sorry for last night Tomoyo…" Sakura muttered sheepishly, flashes of the soap fight running in her mind. She gotta admit, it was rather _fun_. "I didn't mean to keep us awake until… 1:00 in the morning to clean it up…"

"What do you mean by _I_? _We_ didn't mean to…" Syaoran took some piece of the hot seat. "Sorry Daidouji…" he added, now in his full senses.

"Its nothing… at _least_ we cleaned it up…" Tomoyo let them off the hook. "And hey… who would've thought that two _friends_ could have so much fun when left alone with a sink, dirty plates, and dishwashing soap," she added, as if unintentionally catching them off guard.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, their faces facing the table.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo with meaningful eyes, he knew what the clever girl is after and was satisfied with the blushing results. He tried hard not to giggle, and simply smiled at the awkward moment.

_Brillant ideas… Daidouji sure knows her thing… _Eriol thought with a grin. _She knew Sakura and Syaoran couldn't resist the sweet fight offered before them. Being the chldish type they secretly are._

"Get ready for school okay? I had your uniforms taken to your rooms. Be down by 7:00," Tomoyo instructed them with a wave and a smile as she walked towards the stairs and into her room.

"And yet, still _too_ organized…" Eriol whispered to himself followed by a sigh, his hand on his fork, unintentionally playing with his bacon.

"Uh Eriol?" Syaoran snapped him out of his thinking session.

"W-what?" Eriol replied, surprised and seemingly out of place.

Sakura giggled at the sight of his shocked and goofy expression. It was obvious he was talking about Tomoyo to himself and she was glad they could catch him off guard just like his _little lady lover _did a moment ago.

"Nothing…"Syaoran finally told him, and at the same time trying his best to keep the giggle to himself and the mischievous looks between him and Sakura who was looking at him as well.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"About time…" Tomoyo remarked as soon as Sakura ran out of the house.

"What's up with you? It's just 7:12 am and you're already nagging me like its late," Sakura shot back her wonder as she walked in front of the huge mansion gate as well. Their classes start at 8:00 so technically, it _was_ early being only a few blocks away. "And what are we doing here standing?"

"I didn't know she could be so cranky," Syaoran whispered to Eriol, slightly making faces.

"But still cute?" Eriol asked as a reply assuming that it would be what's coming next.

"Cute?" Syaoran echoed. "Who… NO WAY."

"Oh really?" Eriol teased him in a toned voice.

"Enough chit-chat," Tomoyo's voice interrupted them. "Here," she said as she handed Eriol one of the three bikes they didn't noticed the butler dragged out for them.

"What's this for?" Eriol asked as soon as his hands got a feel of the metal bike.

"What does it look like its for?" Tomoyo replied enthusiastically. "You ride it. And to be specific, you ride it to school today," she added in as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. "We need to get there don't we?"

"Bikes?" Syaoran echoed the cruciating fact that they have to ride it to school that morning in the simplest way possible.

"What happened to your car that drives you to school? Can't we take that instead?" Sakura asked being the close one and the only person that can do something to argue. Eriol and Syaoran are just too shy to do it.

"The um… CAR… is um… in need of repairs due to the um… engine problems we had yesterday morning…" Tomoyo lied under her breath, desperately hoping not to be noticed. "Sorry I forgot to tell you…"

"Okay then! Let's um… GO!" Eriol agreed to the idea and hoped in one of the bicycles.

"Also… we're sort of one bike short," Tomoyo broke the news gently, hoping to get a positive reaction.

"Oh, no worry! I'll call my driver to drive us there," Sakura offered.

"NO!" Tomoyo accidentally shouted before snatching Sakura's cellphone and flipping it close. "I mean… I had you sleep _over here_ so it's my responsibility to get you there…" she tried to explain calmly before Sakura could sense something's up her sleeves.

"It'll be… FUN!" Eriol agreed to the idea.

"Then I'll ride with you," Sakura simply replied as she walked towards Tomoyo and her bike by her side, trying to think that she was simply acting weird like she usually does and nothing else.

"Oh no… bad idea," Tomoyo told her, gesturing as if her bicycle was a precious gem never to be touched by others. "I'm not used to having back rides in singles," she made up a reason.

"Okay… how about, E…riol?" Sakura started for his name when the blue haired boy headed her off with a quick ride on the bike and a plain shake of the head.

"I have a _really_ bad experience with back rides… I don't think you could ride with me…" Eriol instantly shot at her before she could even say anything else.

"That leaves you to Li," Tomoyo suddenly told her as she hops on her bicycle. "Chow!" she shouted before she started pedaling.

Eriol waved at them before he set off himself with a wide grin.

"O…kay…" Sakura stammered, turning to Syaoran. "Since I have no other choice, hop in and I'll ride standing behind you," she told him.

"Uh… Kinomoto…" Syaoran stammered as well, not moving an inch from where he was standing.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?" Sakura replied when she did not hear him call her.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran tried again.

"Li… we're gonna be late," Sakura replied not paying attention to him and getting the bike straightened instead.

"KINOMOTO!" Syaoran shouted this time.

"Y-yes?" Sakura stammered in shock whose attention was clearly caught at last.

"I um…" he started. "I can't…" he tried to continue the shameful fact. "I… can't ride," he finally got it out of his system with a bright flush.

"You what?" Sakura asked with a chuckle.

"I can't ride a single bike okay? I don't know how!" Syaoran shouted out in furstration that Sakura is laughing at him now. "Happy?"

"I…" Sakura tried to contain the loud laugh. "I can't believe this…" she stammered. "You? Don't know how to ride a bike?" she echoed the humiliating reason of Syaoran's sudden halt. "You? SYAORAN LI?" she shouted even louder, now giving in to her loudest laugh.

"Yes! Yes! You don't have to shout it over and over again!" Syaoran shouted to stop her from making him embarrassed even more, which she forcefully did because Syaoran placed his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"S-Sorry…" Sakura finally calmed down and now only giggling her words out, also pushing Syaorans hand away. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"I dunno… we walk?" Syaoran replied with little hesitation.

"Nah… we're gonna be late if we do…" Sakura disagreed to his solution. She thought for a few minutes before coming up with the best solution and a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh no… I'm not humiliating myself more than I already am!" Syaoran shouted, knowing the look in her eyes and getting what she was after.

"We don't have another choice and it's the best way I can come up with so you just gotta have to deal with it!" Sakura told him directly, her tone not accepting any arguments.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What happened to those two?" Eriol wondered out as he looked at the entrance gate of school, hoping to see Syaoran with Sakura back riding at the only bike left with them.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Tomoyo whispered in response, doing the same thing with a stomping left foot.

A few seconds later, a green painted bicycle came in dashing from the street and into the school campus, causing most of the innocent and quietly walking students to literally jump out of the way and on the ground.

Sakura riding the bicycle and Syaoran riding at her back rushed in, screaming in excitement and nervous of the bike being uncontrollable and heading directly, and luckily, for the grassed area of the campus.

"Something is _definitely_ wrong with this picture…" Eriol muttered in shock as he stared at Sakura and Syaoran who were heading straight for a crash.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a glare before turning to Sakura and Syaoran nervously.

1… 2… 3… CRASH! The bicycle finally crashed to the ground with Sakura and Syaoran with it.

Tomoyo and Eriol ran to them the next moment with some of the others nearby who saw what happened. Murmurs of _"Are you okay?" _and _"What happened to you guys?" _echoed amidst the sudden silence of Sakura and Syaoran.

"Show's over people!" Tomoyo managed to get the other sudents to walk their ways toward the school. "You don't wanna be late now do you?" she added for the remaining ones who got the hint and went away. Now, Eriol and Tomoyo were the only ones left with them.

All of a sudden, Syaoran and Sakura begun laughing loud with eyes closed. Syaoran then tried to push his way up when the moment he opened his eyes, he realized he was on top of Sakura. Sakura also opened her eyes, her laughs now mere giggles when she realized the awckward situation they were in.

"You never told me Li can't ride a bicycle!" Tomoyo threatened Eriol in a low voice so she wouldn't be heard without noticing Sakura and Syaoran's _moment_.

"Well I forgot!" Eriol replied, irritated that he was the one being blamed for all of the screw ups.

Just after the short argument, Tomoyo and Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran to check how the _victims_ were when they were both cut off with the _couple_ staring at each other despite their position.

"Your mistake may come in handy after all…" Tomoyo whispered with a wide grin.

"MY mistakes?" Eriol echoed irritated in the same low voice. "Although… it IS going _way_ better than expected…" he snatched back the complaint with a tone of satisfaction.

Syaoran, realizing that they were in the ground for _far_ too long, stood up with a blush and stretched out a hand with a smile. Sakura took the hand, also smiling and fighting a furious flush, and stood up. They both dusted their uniforms and turned to Tomoyo and Eriol innocently.

"So, let's go?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Eriol replied as if nothing happened.

"C'mon, we'll be late," Tomoyo added as she walked side by side with Eriol.

Sakura looked at Syaoran cofusedly as so did Syaoran. It was a miracle their friends didn't teased them about the bicycle, but they did not argue since it spared them from the embarassment.

"Wait up!" Sakura shouted as she ran to catch up with Tomoyo and Eriol, dragging Syaoran by the hand as well.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The four got into the classroom in time and a few more minutes to spare. They sat in their corresponding seats and placed their things beside their chairs.

Syaoran walked towards Sakura's chair and halted in front of the auburn haired girl. He handed her a couple of papers with math problems and solutions that looked like scribbles.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw the paper he was handing to her.

"The problems yesterday," Syaoran replied. "You better review it over," he added concernly.

"Thanks," she simply responded with a smile.

"Looks like I'll be the one winning here," a familiar feminine voice butted in their nice conversation, the owner's brunette hair visible at the side of their eyes.

"It's _you_," Syaoran acknowledged the prescence with venom in every word.

"Yes, it's _me_. No need to show disgust, I already know that much," the brunette replied irascibly. "I just would like to remind you that it's only about halfway the first month and you're already falling for each other. It's clear that _I_ will win this," she explained victoriously as if she had already won.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and so did he looked at her. They both grinned at the brunette before answering in chorus. "Nah-uh… I don't think so…" followed by a chuckle.

The brunette walked away with an irritated face and Syaoran returned to his seat as well after the annoying girl was gone.

**_Syoaran's POV _**

_In love? Please… I don't believe in that stuff… Plus! Sakura… I mean, KINOMOTO, though she _do_ seem pretty… scratch that… BEAUTIFUL and kind and all, I'm sure that's not what I feel for her._

_Darn brunette keeps insisting. Doesn't she know the difference between a friend and a lover?_

… … …

_That's right… Sakura is my friend… my BEST FRIEND…_

_**Sakura's POV **_

_Definitely not. I'm not falling for Syao… er… LI, or anywhere near it! He's just like any other guy out there, only… CLOSER… but that doesn't mean I love him!_

_That brunette… she thinks she knows better than anyone when it comes to these things… Li is like… Tomoyo… only a boy… Hmmm… _

_Tomoyo… Li… maybe… he's now my friend… my BEST friend…_

_**

* * *

**_

Done people. Thanks for reading you guys, I really appreciate the appreciation. Thanks again, especially for the reviews. Hope you keep them coming!


	6. Be Not Distant

**Disclaimer: I ****don't own CCS**

**A/N: **Sorry guys but I gotta use some time skip here or it'll just be too long… sorry for the VERY late update…

**Summary:** A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?

**

* * *

**

1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ

by: UreyEz13

_**Chapter VI : Be Not Distant**_

Almost four months had already passed and dear old brunette was starting to feel the pressure of losing. It was totally different from how she felt about the deal a couple of months ago. Sure, she always sees Syaoran and Sakura together, but the young heartthrob's been having a girlfriend here and there once in a while. For her, it would be dreadful, for Syaoran dating other girls means that he and Sakura are nothing more than friends.

"I gotta get out of it somehow…" she whispered nervously. She was unconsciously biting her nails every now and then, an annoying habit she has whenever she's driven to the wall.

"Uh… Sari? Are you okay?" a blonde girl asked worriedly as she placed a hand over the disturbed brunette's shoulder.

"Fine!" she shouted at her. She then regretted doing so when she saw her best friend's astonished face. "I-I'm sorry Katie… I was just… _thinking_ of a few things…" she calmly explained. "It's pushing off the edge."

The blonde girl swiftly sat down beside her, now playing with her hair mischievously with her slender fingers. "Well… Care to share? I might be able help…" she offered devilishly. Her tone was irascibly seducing. "I mean… What are friends for?"

Sari grinned meaningfully in return as she squirmed in her seat to make herself comfortable. "You see," she started eagerly as her best friend listened with the same enthusiasm. "I entered this bet with Kinomoto and Li…"

She told the blonde girl everything, up to the very last juicy detail, who in turn grinned even more wider.

"Well sister… I say we need help from a very close friend of mine," Katie replied after Sari finished the whole story, which surprisingly lasted for only about five minutes. The brunette was talking so fast out of excitement. "She deals with these things. Breaking up the sturdiest of relationships…"

"But I don't want them to split up!" Sari exclaimed, reacting to what the blonde one just said.

Katie made face and groaned under her breath before answering. "I was not finished yet," she told her.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, as I was saying, my friend deals with these things," she repeated her introduction like her statement couldn't be continued without it. " Breaking up the sturdiest of relationships, and even creating them…"

"Are saying that we can push them unto each other without them knowing it would be US playing the cards? That I wouldn't have to humiliate myself anymore? And that they would _totally_ lose to me?" Sari blurted out an extremely long question with ease. It was like word vomit. "I mean… _to us_?" she suddenly corrected, now panting.

"Uh…" Katie was speechless, a grimaced look on her face. She didn't like her best friend when she gets a little _too _enthusiastic. "I only got one out of possible three words, but I guess… yeah…that's what I'm saying," she answered quite unsure.

Sari's grin grew as wide as her facial muscles would let it. Her eyes were suddenly glittering with _more _excitement, if it was even possible. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet this friend of yours!" she exclaimed as she dragged her best friend by the hand.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I cannot believe Tomoyo put us up to this… _again_," Sakura complained as she flops down in a comfortable chair in her favorite café. Syaoran was already sitting in front of her, sipping his hot coffee. "How many times have she and her _cunning little friend_ Eriol tried to hook us up?" she exclaimed in practically her lowest voice.

Syaoran grinned at her 'almost exploding' behavior before putting down his cup. "Actually, I finally lost track of how many times they did it," he replied in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Sakura groaned in response as she signaled for a waiter. "Might as well have breakfast since we're already here," she told Syaoran who continued drinking.

About a minute later, a man in uniform approached their table. He was carrying a small pad of paper and a pen. He smiled irascibly at Sakura before speaking. "What will you have today miss?" he leaned nearer.

Sakura was slightly taken aback by the waiter's gesture. "Uh… Hot Choco and Cinnamon Croissant," she told him with a fake smile on her face.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked, the smile growing wider.

Sakura's, however, grew even more _faker_. "Y-Yes…" she managed to reply.

Syaoran let out a held back chuckle as he once again places his cup back on the table.

"And what's so funny may I ask?" Sakura asked warningly, shifting back to face him.

Syaoran gulped to suppress his laugh before turning to Sakura who was impatiently waiting for his answer. "The guy…" he barely started. "Was clearly trying to use his _charm_ on you."

Sakura arched an eyebrow with a slightly opened mouth. "Charm?" she echoed as she watched Syaoran nodding. It was her turn to giggle.

"What? You don't believe me?" Syaoran asked back. "Why don't we ask him? Hey…" he tried to call the waiter back but Sakura grabbed his hand back down before anyone sees it.

She tried her best to stop laughing and gulped. "It's not that I don't believe you," she explained with a smile. "It's the _charm_ part that made me laugh…"

It was Syaoran's turn to arch his eyebrow. "What about the _charm _part?" he asked curiously. He simply didn't get what could be funny about it.

"Well…" she started. "What's funny about it is that, I found no charm in guy…" she continued in a low voice. "I mean, how can he charm his way to a girl with_ that_ smile? It was more horrendous that charming if you ask me…"

Syaoran tried to hold back a laugh again. "Harsh my little lady," he remarked.

Sakura simply grinned.

"Here's you order ma'am…" the waiter from before has arrived with a tray food. He placed on the table Sakura's order and flashed one of his _smiles_ yet again.

"T-Thanks…" Sakura stammered her reply before the waiter went away to give the other customers their orders.

Syaoran on the other hand, nearly blew his drink from all the suppressed laugh he had when he saw the _horrendous_ smile. "Yeah… that _was_ horrible…" he told Sakura the moment the waiter had gone away.

Sakura simply shook her head and smiled.

"Why aren't you touching your salad?" she asked when she took sight of it in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at the table as well before realizing what she was talking about. "Oh, that," he whispered to himself. "I was waiting for you of course. It's no fun eating alone."

Sakura grinned at him. Right then, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. "You were waiting for me?" Sakura teased him, mimicking a dreamy girl's voice.

Syaoran slapped himself in thought. _Maybe that wasn't the right excuse…Stupid! Stupid Syaoran!_ he cursed himself.

"How sweet!" Sakura exclaimed, her voice still irascibly dreamy. "I thought you were suppose to be cold my dear Syaoran?" she asked as she leaned on the table towards him.

Syaoran's heart thumped faster as his face drained from all color. He never liked eating alone and he always waited for someone to join him before he start but with his 'being cold and cool' reputation, he never told anyone. Anyone until now.

"I never thought you cared about these things," Sakura remarked, leaving her teasing voice and leaning back to the chair's backrest.

He simply took another sip of his coffee in response and turned to look at the busy Saturday street outside.

Sakura simply smiled at his actions and leaned forward, removing the red cabbages from Syaoran's salad. "So, who's your girlfriend this week?" she asked, intentionally changing the subject.

Syaoran turned back to face her. He loved her sensitivity. She seems to know the right moment when to stop a conversation.

"What do you mean every week?" he replied, grateful for having a new subject to talk about. He grabbed the sugar from the side of the table and put two teaspoons of it in Sakura's hot chocolate before stirring. "It's not that often I change my girl… do I?"

"Oh look they prepare each other's food! How sweet!" an old woman's voice remarked making Syaoran and Sakura turn their heads to her voice's direction in shock. "Young couples these days don't do that anymore…" she added audibly with a sigh.

The old woman was sitting in the table besides theirs and alone with her cat, drinking hot tea. She had gray hair that was perfectly placed in a bun, white strands showing in random places. Her eyes were brown and dull but at the same time, they looked somewhat cheery. She had rimless glasses and was wearing a straight, loose dress.

She turned when she noticed Syaoran and Sakura looking her way. She smiled at them before speaking. "Oh, you two heard me," she remarked the obvious in a cracking yet sweet voice.

Sakura shrugged before commenting on what the old lady had said. "Excuse me but… we're not a couple… we're just _friends_," she told her respectfully. She hasn't thought of Syaoran as anything but her friend and she just couldn't help but correct anyone who thought of them as a couple. It's nothing bad; she just couldn't bear the thought that anyone mistakes them as one.

"Yeah, _good friends_," Syaoran added with a smile. He was also feeling uneasy with the idea.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dears," the old woman apologized as she placed her cup of tea back on the table. She slowly wriggled slowly in her seat to turn to face the teenagers before her. "It's just that you look SO good together… Such a cute couple."

**Sakura's P. O. V.**

I forced a smile. I know it isn't her fault she thought Syaoran and I were more than friends.

_Hmmm… Syaoran and I… it sounds so…_

I slapped myself in thought. Did I just think that?

No.

Syaoran and I are nothing more than friends. I'm happy that way, he's happy that way; we're keeping it that way.

"It's okay um…" I replied trying to look unaffected but I trailed off since I don't know what to call her. _Ma'am? _; Too formal. _Granny?_ ; Wouldn't I be insulting of some sort? _Plainly "It's okay…" ;_ Where's the respectfulness in that? _Old hag?_ ; Okay, I was kidding. Well, she answered that one for me.

"It's Grandma Alice…" she told me with a weak smile. "My grandchildren calls me that… When they used to visit at least…". Her eyes noticably went dimmer and a sigh let itself out from her lips.

"It's okay Grandma Alice," I repeated myself with a smile. "Um… if you wouldn't mind me asking, why did your grandchildren stopped visiting you?" I was unsure if it was the right thing to do. I mean, ask her.

I saw Syaoran gave me a do-you-know-what-you're-doing look. And frankly, I would answer him _"No"_, if he's to ask me.

"Would you mind if we transfer seats with you?" Syaoran asked her.

I was slightly taken aback by his polite gestures. I never saw this respectful side of him… his _kind_ side. He was always so cold and distant… well to others. Now that I mentioned it, I have never thought about how close we've become. I think I could actually be considered lucky see to him like this. To see the _hidden Syaoran_…

"It would be better if you do dears," the old woman reply. I could see it in her face that she was glad to have company. Even though we were total strangers to her, she was clearly happy to have someone to talk to.

Syaoran and I grabbed our food and replaced them on her table, sitting on the two opposite chairs in front of her. She in turn wriggled her way back to face us.

"You asked why my grandchildren never visit anymore?" she asked. It sounded more of a statement if you ask me.

We simply both nodded.

"I guess they just found it totally unnecessary to continue doing," she replied followed by another sigh.

I felt the pain and the longing in her voice that I almost sighed after she did. _Almost_… The longing was something I had experienced. I mean, something I am _experiencing_… With my mom gone, my dad abroad, and Touya nowhere to be seen, I can say I longed for all of them… I miss them so much!

"But I understand, who would want to hang around with an old woman anyway," she added voluntarily. We need not ask anything, she just continued on telling us everything. I reckon it was because she hadn't had a long talk since god-knows when!

"I honestly felt the same with my own grandma, and I did thought about never going on visits again… " she again continued with her own remark. "But I never did do it… I didn't have the heart to."

**Syaoran's P. O. V.**

Okay, is it just me or this old woman has some jackasses for grandkids? Geez! Even though I hated seeing my mother, I never stopped visiting! Well, maybe it wouldn't be the same case since it's my mother we're talking about but… she still is family right?

"I guess they just found it totally unnecessary to continue doing," she replied to Sakura's earlier question. It was followed by another one of her sighs.

Her voice stammered a little. I can tell she was sad by her voice. I grew up as someone cold but I know when someone's sad and disturbed, I'm not _that_ insensitive. Speaking of, I noticed Sakura was disturbed by her story… well, she _is_ empathetic after all.

"But I understand, who would want to hang around with an old woman anyway," she added voluntarily. I was surprised she wanted to talk about it more, I thought she would want to stop after stating the reason. Nonetheless, Sakura would've change the subject if she felt the need to.

"I honestly felt the same with my own grandma, and I did thought about never going on visits again… " she continued her little story. "But I never did do it… I didn't have the heart to."

I felt a sudden urge to comfort her. I don't know what was happening to me! I think it was from hanging around compassionate Sakura too much…

"We'll be your grandkids," I blurted out coolly. I really don't know what I was doing and if I were given a chance to explain myself, I'd say it was my own little version of _word vomit_.

Sakura gaped at me. I can tell she was slightly taken aback… okay, she was taken a back _a lot_. Well, afterwards was my problem. While the old woman smiled at me, Sakura taunted me with a grin. I just know I haven't heard the last of this yet…

"Why thank you, dear," Grandma Alice replied with her most beaming smile ever.

Deep inside, I felt tingly good and I think I smiled back at her. It was then that I realized how much I change after becoming friends with Sakura and Daidouji. Maybe because they don't point out how I changed, not even once!

"C-Could I hug you both?" I was startled by the old woman's question. Her eyes were starting to fill up and though I did not intend to, I think I sort of made her happy. "It's been so long since I had one."

Sakura smiled and stood up the moment Grandma Alice did. They hugged for a few seconds, tears now streaming down the old one's face. I followed the gesture and hugged her as well. It was now that the thought hit me.

I had forgotten what it feels to be hugged with… I just couldn't find the right words to describe it. All I know is that it's been so long since I had a hug like this one.

**Sakura's P. O. V.**

"We'll be your grandkids," Syaoran blurted out coolly.

I think I unintentionally gaped at him. I was _really_ taken a back. His kindness is flowing up to a high new level! I cannot believe he's the same Syaoran I know… I could've shouted _"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend!"_ right then and there if we weren't in a serious talk!

I saw the old woman smile at him. I, on the other hand, taunted him with a grin. I think he knows I wouldn't let him hear the last of this one. After I let him out easily of earlier? He should expect more fight from me!

"Why thank you, dear," Grandma Alice replied with her most beaming smile ever.

It was then that I realized how much Syaoran had changed, and surprisingly in a good way…

"C-Could I hug you both?" I was startled by the old woman's question. I can see that Syaoran was too. Her eyes were starting to fill up, farfetched as it might sound, I think Syaoran sort of made her… _happy_. "It's been so long since I had one."

I smiled and stood up the moment she did. I had forgotten how to be hugged. It's been so long… The moment I felt the warm of her embrace, I swear I didn't want to let go… Well, I couldn't do anything about it, at some point we would break apart somehow. It lasted for a few seconds, and when I looked at her, tears are now streaming down her face.

Again to my shock, Syaoran followed my gesture and hugged her as well. This is more than I could take! What is happening to the world!

**Normal P. O. V.**

The old lady released Syaoran and smiled before wiping off the tears from her face. "Thank you dears," she told them, gratefulness overflowing from her voice.

She then grabbed her cat and pushed back her chair. "I'm going to do some old hag's thing…" she told them with a slight chuckle before they could even ask. "Visit me at Tomoeda Home for the Aged if you can dears… I really need someone to talk to… that is if it wouldn't take a lot out of you…" it was as if she was pleading.

"We will Grandma," Sakura answered her as she held on her hand to support her. "Promise…" she added.

Syaoran remained in his seat with a smile as he watched Sakura guide the old woman out of the café. He took another sip from his now-turning-cold coffee and he just couldn't help but feel somewhat _light-hearted_.

Sakura returned the moment she was sure the old woman had gotten a taxi. She waved back at her with a smile before she sat back down to pick up where she left off; _taunting Syaoran_.

She grinned at him as soon as she was his level, sitting. "What was that all about?" she asked more mischievous than surprised.

Syaoran turned to her as if he doesn't know what the auburn haired girl was talking about. His cup is still in his mouth to cover up the smile he just couldn't rub off from his face. "Wrha wats wrha?" he asked from inside the cup.

Sakura grinned even more widely as she shove off the cup from Syaoran's mouth. "You were kind!" she exclaimed excitedly as she suppress a loud laugh of taunting. "For the very first time, you were warm to someone!"

He didn't know what to do. With the cup completely out of his reach at Sakura's side leaving his face completely bare that his emotions shown, he tried his best to avoid the searching emerald eyes he knew would find out more than he wanted them to if he made contact with them. Right now, this would be the last place he wanted to be existing in.

Sakura knew she wasn't getting anything from him now. She sighed, a smile still plastered on her face. All she knew was that Syaoran _did_ had some good in him and he isn't completely hopeless. She's happy with what she's got.

Surrendering to Syaoran's stubbornness, she raised both hands and signaled for their check at the counter. Syaoran on the other hand knew it was now safe to turn his face towards her.

"Here's your check sir," it was a waitress that responded to their call this time. She had a dreamy face on and was clearly staring at Syaoran's details as he dug in his pocket for his wallet.

"Here," Syaoran muttered as he places bill over the receipt. Looking up with a smile, he caught the girl's mint green eyes staring at his. _Cute…_ he thought to himself as he watched the girl look sharply away.

"T-Thank you sir," she stammered as she picks up the check and the money. Her other hand unconsciously played with her coffee brown hair and a blush was creeping out from her pale cheeks. Her dreamy smile grew wider before she completely went away.

"She's cute, don't you think?" he asked Sakura, not leaving his eyes from the girl.

"You don't know how weird it feels to be asked by that question by a boy," Sakura's answer didn't reply to his query as she drinks what's left of her hot choco.

"Yeah well," Syaoran trailed off. "You think I could get her to date me?" he asked again. Unlike Sakura, he wasn't feeling uncomfortable asking it to a girl.

Sakura shrugged in disgust. _Why in the world is he asking me this? Doesn't he know it's a big NO-NO to ask a girl about another girl if she's a possible girl friend? Ugh… this is SO WEIRD! _she thought like she could puke and time soon.

"As much as I am weirded by this," she replied nevertheless. "Yeah, she _is_ kinda cute. It not like you don't get any girl you want to," she remarked mockingly. "Spoiled brat."

"It pays to be one," Syaoran retaliated as he eyes the girl walking back to them with their change.

"Here's your change sir," she smiled at Syaoran as she leans to place the receipt and the money on the table.

Syaoran was noticably 'working his charm' as he would put it, on the young waitress, making Sakura shrugged disgustedly even more. He was grinning at her and was staring straight at her eyes that couldn't seem to look away either. It was as if the girl was in an enchantment.

He picked up the money with one hand and grabbed the girl's hand by the other. He noticed that she quivered. He placed it on her hand and smiled at their contact. "Keep it," he told her. "Uh… Suzume," he added her name _sexily _as he looked at her nametag.

"T-Thank you sir," she stammered even more as she hesitantly removed her hand from his. She smiled before she went away.

"I now know where is the least place I want to be," Sakura exclaimed in a low voice, disgust still all over.

Syaoran turned to her mischievously. "And where is that?" he asked.

"Wherever you are when you're hitting on a girl."

**_

* * *

Okay, first off, sorry for the LONG delay. Our other computer broke down and I lost all my files, I have to get them all first before I could continue. And then theirs TONS of school work that didn't seem to end. It's a good thing we finally had some break!_**

_**As for the story, sorry if it's a little off, but it's long! I promise the old woman will be of use as the story furthers okay? Please bear with me…**_

_**It been a long time since I've read new ones… REVIEWS!**_


	7. Relationships

**Disclaimer:** I would simply disown CCS.

**A/N: **I know, I know… another update that took so LONG from yours truly… Sorry guys but my mentors (as you might call the ones that keep you on doing work 24-7 for _education_) just couldn't get enough of their tortures… sorry! Well, although it's a good thing I already graduated! Woohoo! I can update sooner now P

**Summary:** A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?

* * *

**1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ**

by: UreyEz13

**_Chapter VII : Relationships_**

"Have you heard about the festival?" Tomoyo asked as soon as the bell rang, ending all classes. She swiftly snatched her bag and her other things before standing up from her seat to face Sakura who was still clearing her desk.

"Festival?" Sakura echoed as she too stood up from her seat. "What festival?"

"The New Year's Eve festival," it was Syaoran who answered her. He was standing on one foot behind her and had his too-cool-to-care look on his face.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow and had her 'what's-with-the-attitude' look on her face. "This is infuriating," she remarked. "How come _I_ haven't heard of this New Year's Eve festival thing?" she interrogated as they continued on their way to the lockers.

"Because you don't get out much," Tomoyo replied boldly as she entered her locker's combination. "It's posted in the park's bulletin you know," she added.

"_No_… I don't know," Sakura retorted with a skeptical smile as she placed her books inside her own locker. "Sheesh Tomoyo, I think you're hanging out with Eriol too much," she commented.

Tomoyo blushed noticably before banging her locker door close as if to cover up her sudden change of color and temperature. "W-What makes you say that?" she almost stammered in reply. "I do _not_ hang around Eriol too much."

Syaoran looked at Sakura deviously with an eerie smile.

"Right…" they murmured almost to themselves as they closed their lockers as well.

"Do not change the subject, okay?" Tomoyo hissed at them, her face turning redder. "So, you wanna go there?" she abruptly changed the subject as they continued on their way to the lobby. She was praying they would leave the topic about Eriol. She didn't want to admit it but she becomes sensitive when they talk about the wise fellow.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura replied with her well-known enthusiasm. "When?"

"At the 31st of December of course," Syaoran answered cockily. "When do you think New Year's Eve is going to be?" he added with an irritating smirk.

Sakura arched an eyebrow at him and smirked back. She hit his right shoulder lightly before responding to him. "What did I do to you to deserve this treatment?" she told him playfully.

Syaoran chuckled. "Nothing," he said to her. "I just love seeing that look on your face," he added, pointing out Sakura's cute and pouting face. Ever since the first time he saw her 'pouting face' that late afternoon at the classroom he made sure he sees it every now and then.

Her brow arched higher - if it was even possible - at the playful remark. She shot him a playful glare and they continued on their way.

They met with Eriol just outside the main door. He already had his umbrella out and greeted them. "What took you so long?" he interrogated. The wise and talented young man had been called for a meeting about some _things­_ - as he put it - that afternoon, the reason why he wasn't able to join the gang at dismissal.

"The lovebirds found something to do with some of our time," Tomoyo told him with a grin. She knew it would somehow infuriate Sakura and Syaoran, and she just loved seeing them talk their ways out of it.

As if on cue, Sakura and Syaoran both groaned in annoyance. "This is starting to get really old…" Sakura remarked with a sigh. "I think I speak for both of us if I tell you - hopefully for the last time - that Syaoran and I are _never_ going to be an item," she added.

"No matter what or how hard you try," furthered Syaoran as he takes out an umbrella from his backpack.

"Is it raining?" Sakura asked.

Eriol gestured for her to look outside, one of his know-it-all ways to get someone to understand his point. "Don't tell me you didn't noticed the dark clouds rolling outside your window."

Sakura blushed a little from embarrassment. Her seat was right beside the window that quarter and it seemed really odd how she didn't notice it was about to rain. Some things had been bugging her for a few days now and she did not intend to tell anyone about it… at least not for now. "I… I-I did!" she stammered nervously as she squeezed her mind for an alibi. "I just forgot all about it I guess," she augmented with a smile, hoping her friends would buy it.

Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow and was unsure whether to believe what her best friend had just told them. She knew her for many years and the smile she just saw was what the young filly would usually use whenever she wanted somebody off her case.

"You have and umbrella, then?" Syaoran asked Sakura and smiled reassuringly at her. He sensed how she didn't want any more conversation about the subject. Of course he perceived something was up but he respected how she feels. Enough to save his curiosity for another time.

Sakura shook her head and smiled back. She knew how he understood. "The weather was good this morning so I didn't bring one," she told him with a chuckle.

The rain poured almost instantly and almost everyone started to open their umbrellas. Those who didn't have one either shared with a friend or simply ran out in the rain, hoping to reach their homes before completely soaking.

"You can share mine," Eriol offered Tomoyo with a smile.

Tomoyo smiled back and nodded. "We're going," she informed Sakura and Syaoran before they started to walk home. She took one last glance at them before averting to where they were walking. She saw Sakura's smile at Syaoran when he tried to change the topic and it has been a while since she saw that smile directed towards her. It made her realize for the first time how Syaoran was closer to her best friend now. _I really miss you…_ she told her in thought as if Sakura would hear her.

Syaoran was about to offer Sakura his own umbrella when someone came running towards them. Her coffee brown hair fluttered in the wind and an enthusiastic beam was plastered on her face. Her mint green eyes were sparkling despite the fact that she was all soggy from the rain.

"Hey," she greeted Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled back and acknowledged her as well. "What are you doing here? You're all wet…" he asked her concernedly. "You missed me already?" he flirted with her a little like what he does with all his past girlfriends.

It was the girl from the café, Suzume, and after a few days of trying to get to know her and courting her, she finally gave in and said yes.

"A little," Suzume flirted with him as well. "I just wanted to see you I guess," she confessed hesitantly, her cheeks turning bright red.

Sakura growled inside in disgust. She never liked seeing Syaoran when he's in flirting mode with his girlfriend. All it does is make her puke.

"Oh! This is Sakura by the way," Syaoran introduced her to the young girl who smiled doubtfully at her. It was obvious she didn't like the thought of Syaoran being close to any other girl but her. "My best friend," he added.

Suzume's smile became more natural at the sound of Sakura being Syaoran's best friend. "Nice to meet you," she told her as she held out a hand.

Sakura smiled back uncertainly as well. She found the girl nice but was shocked of how she reacted upon seeing her with Syaoran. _I guess she's the jealous type,_ she noted to herself before sticking her own hand out. "Same," she simply replied.

Syaoran placed an arm over her girlfriend's shoulder, which made the girl quiver with excitement. "I guess we're going home now," he told Sakura though his eyes were in Suzume's direction. He opened his umbrella and looked at Sakura before starting to walk into the rain. "What about you?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'll look for Chiharu or Rika," Sakura replied uneasily. "Maybe I could borrow theirs," she added, obviously speaking of the umbrella she didn't have with her.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure."

Syaoran and Suzume stepped out into the rain and headed for home. He glanced at Sakura one last time and smiled at her when she waved her hand goodbye. He turned to face his girlfriend and gave her one of his smiles as well. He stared at her mint green eyes before turning to face the road. _Her eyes… They remind me of someone…_ he noted to himself.

Sakura sighed when she saw the lovers turn at the corner. She knew both Chiharu and Rika had already gone home but it was the only excuse she could think of to get herself off the hook from coming along with the _sweethearts_. Despite the fact that Suzume obviously didn't want her to, she too can't stand them with all their sweet-talk.

_All I can do now is run home,_ she told herself in dismay. _I just hope I'll get there before completely soaking,_ she added before running into the shower with her bag on her head.

The rain was getting stronger now and it became almost impossible to see with the water dripping from her hair into her eyes. "Oh crap," she murmured furiously. She tried desperately to see the road as she wiped some of the water from her eyes and when she totally cannot see anything, she scrunched them for a few seconds to squeeze the water out like a towel.

"Shit!" she shouted reflexively when she suddenly collided with concrete floor…concrete and _wet _floor. She obviously bumped into something firm in her momentary loss of sight. Although, it seemed more of a _someone_ than a something. "I am _so_ sorry!" she exclaimed as she struggled to get up from the floor, assuming that her hunch was right.

"It's okay," a male voice replied.

Sakura wiped her face from all the water. She cannot anymore feel the raindrops on her damp skin so, she assumed whoever it is she bumped had an umbrella with him. "I am so sorry, I can't see where I was going," she apologized again to the handsome figure he was now seeing.

"I told you, it's okay," the man echoed his last reply. His dark brown hair was now slightly dripping and his clothes were half-wet from the fall as well. He looked like he was in Sakura's age. "Why is a pretty girl like you running in the rain without an umbrella anyway?" he asked concernedly with a smile.

Sakura chuckled slightly from embarrassment. _Because all my friends have a special someone to worry about and I don't have one,_ she answered in thought but decided not to voice it out. Instead, she responded with, "'Cause I didn't have one," as she continued to dry herself a little. "Well, I better get going. Thanks for the minute-long shade," she told him before starting to run again.

"Wait!" shouted the man as he runs towards Sakura with his umbrella.

Sakura halted and waited for him, flashing a smile when he finally reached her. "Yes?" she interrogated.

The man returned the smile before speaking. "Can I walk you home, then?" he offered. "It's better than walking alone and running in the rain," he augmented, making his offer a little more pleasing to her.

"I guess," Sakura replied with a slight blush from embarrassment. How she looked was not anywhere near being presentable.

"Let's go then. Uh…" the young fellow was evidently asking for her name.

"Sakura," she told him, directing her emerald eyes towards his chocolate brown ones. "Kinomoto Sakura."

"Nice to meet you Sakura," he responded. "I'm Hirano Sasuke."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"What's everybody fussing about?" Sakura asked Tomoyo when she entered the room the next morning.

Everybody was gathered at the center of the room and all the girls were squealing from excitement. The boys, on the other hand, were murmuring deviously to themselves. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that something was up.

"Look what we found posted on the bulletin board," Tomoyo told her as she hands over a piece of paper.

Sakura scanned the paper for a few seconds before yelling. "WHAT!" it echoed in the hallway as well. "This can't be true!" she added before slumping disgustedly on her seat.

"What's wrong with having a play?" Eriol interrupted with a grin. "I think it'll be fun," he added. It was obvious he knew something about it and had something in mind.

"Nothing's fun about having a play…" Syaoran opposed what Eriol had said. "It's all work!" he elaborated with evident antipathy. "Especially since this one's going to be a romantic play."

"Eew! Mushy!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tell me about it…"

"You are both overreacting!" Tomoyo asserted. She did not understand how someone hated doing a play because she, on the other hand, loved watching and producing them since she was in elementary. "Look Sakura, I'm sure what happened in 5th grade would not have a repetition," she assured her with a mischievous smile.

Syaoran's eyebrows met. "What happened in 5th grade?" he echoed, evidently interested.

"Do not dare tell them!" Sakura warned Tomoyo, blushing from the gruesome memory.

"Oh, do tell," Eriol encouraged her even more.

Tomoyo hesitated for a second or two before finally deciding to tell them anyway. "You see, back in 5th grade, our class had this play about the Wizard of Oz," she started.

Sakura covered her ears like a little child and started to sing a song to herself.

Syaoran chuckled at the hilarious gesture.

"What's wrong with her?" Eriol questioned the farfetched behavior.

"You'll see when I finish," Tomoyo simply replied. "Where was I…" she tried to remind herself where she had left off before she was interrupted. "Oh yes! Sakura got the part of the Wicked Witch of the West and as you know, the witch has to die at the end when Dorothy splashes her with water."

"Let me guess," Eriol interjected with a mischievous smile. "The witch didn't die."

Tomoyo nodded. "You guessed it," she replied. "Instead, Sakura chased our Dorothy around the stage with her broomstick."

Syaoran laughed. "Why on earth did you do that?" he asked Sakura who was burning bright red from embarrassment.

"Because we didn't rehearse the part where she was suppose to splash water on me!" she exclaimed. "At least not with _real_ water…" she suddenly trailed off, her cheeks as red as ever. "And she used iced water!"

"I think Sakura thought she used the cold water on purpose," Tomoyo tried to explain amidst all the laughing.

"Remind me never to spray ice-cold water on her or she might kill me as well," Syaoran teased the crimson 'Wicked Witch of the West' as he continued to laugh his head off.

Sakura arched an eyebrow and glared at Syaoran threateningly.

Syaoran took the hint and instantly shut his mouth up. He didn't want to get on her nerve now that he knows what she's capable of doing. And by 'capable of doing' he means what she can do to kick his butt.

"I assure you that wouldn't happen again this time," Eriol told her with a reassuring smile.

"I guess…" she trailed off.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sari Yoshino stood by the stairs tapping her foot and playing with her brunette hair. She was waiting for someone and was starting to lose her patience. "What is taking her so long!" she wailed under her breath.

"Sorry I'm late," a red-haired girl apologized as soon as she reached her. She was panting from the running she did.

Sari rolled her eyes before answering. "Whatever," she told her irascibly. "Just make sure I get to write the script. It's important they get the parts," she instructed her.

"Consider it done," the red-haired replied before continuing on her way.

"It's about time you make a move," a voice remarked from behind her.

Sari smiled. "I thought I didn't have to, Katie" she replied. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to pull the strings a little… Just to make sure."

* * *

**I gue****ss you all know what's coming up next hahaha…**

**Sorry for updating this late guys… I just had so many things to do and then there's graduation and all… Oh and of course preparing for college is not an easy task either… Although it has more to do with my author's block, I tend to get it too often… Forgive me…**

**Anyway, thanks to _fallen-existence, last-ang3l, _and _alarice-jade_! They're the best!**

**Also, thanks for all those who reviewed my last chapter, I hope you like this chapter too! Please continue reviewing! I love reading them. And read my other works okay, _Flirting Silhouettes _(I just updated it)_ and Never to Love Me _(working on it next)Thanks!**


	8. Trouble All Over

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update guys, I thought I can update more now that I'm in college, I guess I was wrong huhuhu… Besides the author's block, I also have a very strict schedule… Honto ni gomenasai!!! Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter. No flames please…

**Summary:** A kiss… nothing but a simple touch of one's lips to another for most people. But what happens when you find just the right one? And what would you do if it starts the very thing you feared most? To love? Would a kiss still be that same simple touch?

**1 KíSs Fr0m Ụ**

by: UreyEz13

_**Chapter VIII : **_**Trouble All Over**

Sari was grinning when she gave the envelope she had with her all morning to the red-haired girl she met with two days ago. The red-haired girl told the committee that she knew someone who is good at writing scripts, and that she just doesn't want to reveal herself so she writes the scripts but lets other people take credit for them. It sounded a little lame, but it worked nonetheless. The committee allowed 'the mysterious writer' to make the script they'll use for the play and agreed that the red-haired girl's name would appear in the credits.

"They'll never suspect a thing," Sari told Katie as they walked back to their room. "This is going to be a fool-proof plan that'll finally win me that stupid bet."

Katie simply grinned. "It's not fair that you didn't show me the script before you handed it to her. I was longing for a preview of the climax."

"You'll enjoy the performance more if you have no idea what's going to happen, Katie," Sari replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I promise you a one-of-a-kind production."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sakura entered the room yawning after lunch break. Syaoran was tailing behind her with his hands on his pockets. They spent thirty minutes eating their bento and the other thirty arguing whether Pringles tastes better than Lays or vice versa. They ended up admitting that both were fine choices for snacks.

Everybody was gathered in the middle of the room, some were seating on their chairs while others were on the floor. They all turned to Sakura and Syaoran when they opened the door.

"W-What's wrong?" Sakura asked, surprised by their welcome.

Syaoran placed a hand over Sakura's shoulder when she stopped before entering the room. "Don't block the doorway Saku…ra," he trailed off when he saw the impish looks their classmates were giving them.

Tomoyo stepped forward and dragged both Sakura and Syaoran in front of the compressed class. "It was decided that you two get the lead roles in the play," she told them nonchalantly, although her eyes were undeniably sparkling with mischief.

"WHAT!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Sakura demanded. Somehow, she knew the answer to her own question, but at desperate times like this, giving up would be the last thing on her mind. _I must get out of this somehow…_ she told herself.

Syaoran groaned in annoyance. "If this happens to be another one of your stupid plans," he said menacingly, his eyes alternately glaring at Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Surprisingly, it's not," Eriol cut him off even before he could finish his threat. "It seems that the writer specifically asked that you two be given the roles," he explained, grabbing a bundle of paper from the teacher's desk and handing it to them. "Look," he pointed out the writer's note at the bottom of the page.

Sakura stared at her name written on the paper and sighed. "Who wrote the script anyway?" she asked. _Tell me so I can beat the crap out of him!_

"Let me see," Tomoyo started scanning the bundle. "It says 'Anonymous'," she said, pointing to the label 'Writer' printed on the first page.

"That's right," Eriol looked like he just realized something. "That red-haired girl in the committee… uh…Okino Maya… She volunteered to take care of the script," he explained as he tried to remember what were the girl's exact words. "She said she knows someone who's good at script writing but doesn't want to reveal herself."

"A writer who lets other people take credit for her work?" Syaoran rephrased with a skeptic look on his face. "Never heard of that one before."

Sakura raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

Eriol and Tomoyo both shook their heads.

"I volunteered to write the script too," Eriol explained. "But Okino insisted on the 'mysterious writer'. I was out-voted in the end."

"That writer's one weird girl," Syaoran remarked.

Sakura let out another sigh. "Just promise you won't make me do anything stupid."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Everybody was given the remaining half of the day in preparation for the grand play and of course for the booths that every club was obliged to have for the festival. They decided to hold the auditions for the other roles in the gym, so, those who wanted to be part of the play and those who the committee assigned to be its production crew were all excused from their club activities.

Sakura and Syaoran went straight to the rooftop and sat side by side after Eriol instructed them to go over the script together, since most of their scenes are with each other.

"'If only I could turn back time and not accept the offer to be your guardian, then maybe I wouldn't go through this dilemma of forcing myself to fall out of love with you'?" Sakura read one of the lines highlighted on her script. "Is this some kind of a joke? There is _no_ way I'm going to say this in front of hundreds of people!"

Syaoran laughed. "This is a romantic play remember? There ought to be some mushy line in it somewhere."

Tomoyo handed out their scripts after they said yes – being that the only choice – and was proud enough to explain that she took the time to highlight all their lines and that all they have to do was memorize them and practice delivering them with the right intonation.

_Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to memorize hundred__s of long lines and remember how to properly deliver each one,_ Sakura remembered thinking in annoyance.

Tomoyo also summarized to them what was the play all about. Naturally, it's genre was romance. The main characters are: an angel named Faith and a mortal named Cedric. Faith was assigned to be Cedric's guardian angel, but for some reason, Cedric was able to see her and so they eventually fell in love – yeah, typical. But angel-human relationships are forbidden, so, heaven decided to separate them – so much for heaven being considerate – and the lovers are forced to forget each other. In the end, the main characters have a romantic and depressing parting.

"You're _actually_ okay with this?" Sakura exclaimed, putting her script down on her lap. "I thought you'd put up a little more fight than I would," she added with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"I'm not," Syaoran replied casually. "It's just that, I don't see the point in arguing with Eriol and Tomoyo anymore," he added. "First, it's not like they _ever_ listen. And second, the writer is the one who gave us the roles, not them."

"Hmp… Why are you suddenly thinking like a mature person?" Sakura retaliated, her lips pouting like a small child. "Did something happen to you? Are you sick?" she playfully placed a hand over Syaoran's forehead.

Syaoran chuckled and raised a finger, resting it at Sakura's forehead. "It's not that I think like a mature person. It's you who is thinking like a child," he said before pushing Sakura's forehead lightly.

"Because you're treating me like one," Sakura snapped back at him and gave him a playful glare before turning her head towards the other way.

Syaoran laughed to himself and shook his head in amusement before turning back to read the rest of the script. His face wrinkled when he read the line answering a question Faith asked Cedric. _'(shake head) No. For even though you're already gone, you will always be in my heart.'_ _Darn, this is too mushy for my taste,_ he thought grudgingly. Again, he closed the script, this time with an unnoticeable, grossed-out face, and stood up from his spot. He placed his free hand over Sakura's shoulder to get her attention. "I am going back to the gym," he told her.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, I'll stay here for a few more minutes."

"You sure?" Syaoran asked. "You'll get bored here alone."

"No I won't," Sakura replied, picking up her script and waving it slightly in the air. "I'll have this_ great_ script for me to read," the sarcasm was overflowing.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"We're not even halfway done!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pressing her head into her crossed arms over the table. She twisted her head a little to the right where Eriol was seated and added in a whisper, "And so far, not even ten people are good enough to be a passer by."

Eriol sighed and rested his chin on his right hand. "Who would've thought many people wanna be involved with the play," he admitted disappointingly. "It's good that many are interested, but _these _many?" he motioned for the thickening crowd behind them before moaning.

The auditions had been going on for over an hour and yet the crowd was still growing behind them. They were too lazy to hold registration before the actual audition and decided that the students should just fall in line inside the gym and give their name and section before they act out what they'd be asked to. All supporting roles and extra roles are open, and no one is asked what part they want to play – since no one has ever read the script yet. All in all, it was an impromptu audition.

"I told you we should've held registration first before auditions," Tomoyo kept on whispering, now evidently irritated. "At this rate _everybody_ in school can just come in and waste our time! Even the principal."

"I don't think the principal would come, though," Eriol was obviously trying to be funny. "Although he'd be a great _Kami-sama _(God)."

Tomoyo shot him a glare. "You know what I mean," she simply retaliated. "I mean, who knows how thick this crowd can still get?"

"Thicker."

Eriol and Tomoyo turned to face Syaoran who was standing behind them with his script in one hand.

"I saw the freshmen heading this way," Syaoran explained. "They were all talking about the audition."

Tomoyo threw her hands up and let out a moan. "I can't make it to school tomorrow if we keep doing this with only ten minutes break in between fifty students!"

Eriol sighed. "If only we could find – " he stopped dead, staring mischievously at Syaoran.

Syaoran took the hint and turned his back at them. "No way," he responded before Eriol asked the question. "I am _not_ going to substitute for you. Besides, I still have to memorize my lines," he added, waving the script.

"C'mon Li," Tomoyo pleaded. "We're just gonna rest for a while. I promise we'll be back after thirty minutes. Please…" her eyes we're desperate.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"_I'll be home by Saturday."_ Sakura started replaying her conversation with her brother a few moments after Syaoran left her alone in the rooftop.

Touya Kinomoto is studying at Tokyo University and had been living in an apartment there since he was a freshman. He called two days ago, saying that he got the weekend off from his part-time job and he's coming for a visit. Sakura said it'd be better if he goes home for the summer instead of wasting his money by going on a two-day vacation but he simply blew the question off by saying that he just wanted to check how Sakura was doing.

There was something going on, Sakura knew, but she just can't seem to make Touya talk. Thus, she had been sleepless for two nights and mixed excitement and worry overwhelmed her. She was deciding on whether to talk to someone about it or not, and if ever, to whom. She was never really good at weighing two options.

She also thought of telling Tomoyo, since she's better at analyzing situations, and also of telling Syaoran, since he's more mature than he looks and can give her good advice too, but someone else is bound to notice something's wrong if she tells either since they're all together most of the times, especially in school, and two's already a crowd.

"It weighs more if you keep your problems to yourself," Sakura said to no one in particular, remembering what his father told her when her mother died and she confined herself to her room for almost a week. "You better tell someone soon Sakura, or your eye-bags will reach the floor in no time."

Letting out another sigh, she allowed her eyes to wander the floor until it reached the umbrella leaning on a corner. Staring at it for a few seconds, her right hand involuntarily started searching her pocket for something. Now feeling it clutched in her hand, she slowly pulled it out to take a closer look.

"Hirano Sasuke…" she whispered the name written on the piece of paper she was holding.

Remembering who it was, she stared at the number written below it. Sasuke gave it to her before he left the front porch. He had asked why the lights are all off and when she answered that she lives alone, he quickly searched his pockets for his pen and something to write on. He gave her his number and told her to call if anything happens.

_It was a sweet thing to do,_ Sakura recalled thinking before she folded the paper and placed it inside the pocket of the skirt she's going to wear the next day.

Pulling out her cellular phone she started to dial the number but decided against it and pressed the glowing red phone instead. _I shouldn't be bothering him by my problems,_ Sakura told herself. _After all, I just met him._

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Thirty minutes huh?" Syaoran said between gritted teeth, his hand clenching on the pen he was writing the names with.

Eriol and Tomoyo managed to convince him to substitute for the auditions, promising that they'd only be gone for a few minutes. Apparently, they took their time relaxing that one-and-a-half hour had now passed and still no sign of them.

"Need help?"

Syaoran turned to see who it was and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sakura standing behind him with a smile plastered on her face. "My savior has come!" he exclaimed as he moved one seat to the left to give Sakura his previous one.

Sakura sat down and placed her script on the table. "Where's Eriol and Tomoyo?" she asked as she searched her bag for a pen.

"I dunno," Syaoran replied after signaling the freshman on stage to take a break first. "Those jerks took off and left me with their job. They said they'd only be gone for thirty minutes. It's already been one-and-a-half hour!"

Sakura laughed at Syaoran's tired-and-annoyed expression. "And you _actually_ agreed to sub for them?" her tone was playfully mocking. "You know how sly those two are!"

Syaoran disheveled his hair and growled his irritation. "They're as good as dead if they don't make it here in fifteen minutes!" he shouted as if his future victims could hear him.

"Now, who's acting like a kid?" Sakura remarked pointing at Syaoran's face with the pen she was now holding.

"You two are," Eriol's voice interjected as he placed a plastic bag with two cans of soft drinks inside on the table.

Syaoran instantly shot him a death glare. "Are both your clocks broken or something?" he demanded.

"Of course not," it was Tomoyo who replied. "We just got carried away planning for the 'much-awaited play'." Her eyes were sparkling with naughtiness.

Sakura grabbed one of the carbonated drinks inside the plastic bag and opened it. "You assumed I was here?" she asked before taking a sip of the beverage. She supposed it was hers since both Eriol and Tomoyo are already holding the same can of soda.

Tomoyo nodded. "We knew Li would want someone to share the torture with."

"Actually," Syaoran started, picking up his own drink. "I was suffering for one-and-a-half hour alone. She just arrived a few minutes ago."

Eriol took a seat beside Syaoran and placed his cola on the table. "You didn't call her when we left you?" he interrogated curiously.

Tomoyo watched as Syaoran shook his head and was now leaning closer out of her natural nosiness. "Why?" she decided to press on it a little. "We thought you would. That's why we were so confident in leaving you that we took our time relaxing a bit."

Syaoran didn't know how to answer. _Because I think Sakura has a problem she's not telling anyone about and I don't want to disturb her thinking time? _he replied in thought. He was unintentionally silent for a few moments and at the corner of his eye he could see Sakura arching an eyebrow at him. It said it all: _'Why _didn't _you call me?'_. It was another question he didn't want to answer. He was trying hard not to let Sakura know he sensed something was wrong. He respected other's privacy the most and he wanted her to deal with her dilemma at her own pace.

"Uhm… because – " he started but was cut off by Chiharu who they did not notice was now standing before them with her hands on her hips.

"What's with making everybody wait?" she sounded like the haughty person that she really is. "I thought you wanted to finish everyone today so we can start rehearsing tomorrow afternoon?"

Eriol and Tomoyo looked like they just snapped out of a daydream and instantly shooed Syaoran and Sakura out of their seats.

"Next please!" Tomoyo shouted while she still searched for her pen.

Syaoran and Sakura stood at the side with shocked looks on their faces and stared at Eriol who was now starting to rampage through his own belongings. They were suddenly teleported back to World War II – on the right, branded bags who innocently held on to two ball-point pens, not knowing that they'd soon be shredded into pieces by their enemies, and on the left, two desperate weirdoes with claws that will dig deep into your flesh until they find their precious ball pens.

After a few seconds of murdering her tote bag, Tomoyo suddenly halted and turned to where Syaoran and Sakura were standing, still stunned by the sudden change in atmosphere. She stood up, banging her hands on the table as a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Li! Sakura! On stage, now!" she shouted.

"E-Eh?" Syaoran stammered.

"Oh, that's right!" Eriol exclaimed, suddenly standing as well. "Syaoran, will you hurry up? You too Sakura."

Neither Sakura nor Syaoran wanted to argue with them after what they just saw the two did to their poor, innocent, bags and slowly walked towards the stage.

Once they got on center stage, Tomoyo started talking to the crowd.

"Um… Excuse me. May I have your attention please?" she started. "I wanted everybody to have a preview of the play."

Sakura turned to Syaoran with a nervous face. "This is not good," she whispered. "Tomoyo's got that look on her face that spells trouble all over."

Eriol, on the other hand, turned to face their victims on the stage. "You two memorized anything on the script yet?" he asked nonchalantly, making himself sound innocent and harmless.

_Only the mushy part,_ Syaoran replied in thought but instead muttered a simple "Eh…"

Tomoyo flashed them a wide grin. She assumed Syaoran and Sakura would be able to memorize the part they'd be laughing about first (a.k.a. the mushy parts) and after seeing the nervous and slightly grossed-out look on Sakura's face when Eriol asked them if they knew any lines, she knew she was right. _It's about time we see how good you two look together,_ she said to herself.

Sakura gulped after seeing Tomoyo's face and knew what was coming next. _This is going to be a total humiliation._

"Well then," Eriol started. "Why don't you two give us a sneak-peek?"

By this time, both Sakura and Syaoran's eyes looked like they're about to pop out of their sockets.

"You'll thank me later for this Syaoran, " Eriol whispered as the crowd started to clap their hands and settle down.

_We're in _deep_ shit…_

_**Okay, I know nothing really happened, I'll save it for the next chapter (heehee…) Hope you enjoyed this one, and again, I'm sorry for the VERY late update. I won't be promising anything from now on… P **__**Oh, and, Katie's friend debuts in the next chapter (refer to chapter 6) Ja ne!**_


End file.
